The Spider in a Criminal Web
by shaelocked
Summary: There's only one person who's important to James Moriarty. She is his strength and weakness. This is a oneshot of how Jim and Amy spent one morning together. James Moriarty/Original Female Character


The Spider in a Criminal Web

I nervously knocked at my neighbor, Steve's door hoping he wouldn't judge me for still being in my bathrobe and with soaking wet hair.

"Steve, guess who decided to join me in the shower!" I told him, and he stood there puzzled wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants since it's 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Your dear Frollo." I raised my voice at him.

Steve lost his pet tarantula a few days ago and informed everyone at our building about it.

"Oh! Good you found him!" He immediately beams up.

"Uh.. more like he found me! I've never run so fast in my life. Can you please just get him?" I complained. His face turned red and gulped.

"I'm truly sorry about this, Amy." he apologized on our way to my bathroom.

I lightened up a bit when we saw Frollo exactly where I left him. The shower was still on but calm spread within me when he finally had the thing on his hands.

"Hey little guy, I thought I lost you. You're never running out of my sight again." He told the blasted thing

I smirked and thought to myself, "You better." A shiver went down my spine when I got to take a closer look at the hairy arachnid and took a step back.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Amy."

"Hey, no harm done. I'm sorry I may have overreacted. I'm really terrified of spiders."

I realized we were in an awkward place to chat and I then turned the shower off.

"Well, thank you Amy. We better leave you to it then."

"Okay. See you later." I told him as I led him out my apartment door.

Then I met Jim's vicious gaze. I realized how wrong we looked. With me soaking wet in my bathrobe and Steve half-naked and moist from the steamy shower, could it get any more awkward? Steve felt it too and quickly excused and dismissed himself from the situation.

"Thanks again. Bye." He told me and went to his flat while Jim still giving him an icy look.

He walked in my flat and shut the door hard behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he roared.

He's obviously already in a bad mood from work that kept him out-of-town for a week and he's usually under a lot of stress when he's out-of-town.

"Oh James, my dear. It isn't what you thought it was. Why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything."

I took his hand and made him sit down on the couch. He was still pretty mad. I then took off his suit and placed both my hands on his shoulders slightly massaging it.

"You must be so tired. I missed you." I hugged him from behind. That calmed him down a bit.

"What happened?" He asked so I explained the whole thing to him although he was still uncomfortable knowing we were in a bathroom half-naked together.

"James. Forget it." I sat on his lap and cupped his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him.

"I've missed you so much, Amelia. You have no idea. It hurts me to be away from you." He tucks in my damp hair and lands gentle kisses on my jaw and neck.

"I know how you feel, love. Come on.. have you eaten yet?" I stood up.

He nods his head wearily.

"You need to rest, babe. Come on. Up you get." I grabbed his hands to let him stand.

He entwined his hands with mine, pulled himself closer to me and says, "I could use a shower first." Seeing the familiar glint in his eyes, I smile.

"Care to join me?" I invited him as I took off my robe and let it deliberately fall to the floor as he watched then I walked back into the bathroom.

He quickly strips himself from his clothes and walked in behind me in the shower.

"Well, someones up a bit early. Glad to see me?" I teased as I felt his arousal behind me.

"For you, always." He nuzzled behind my ear.

I took care of washing both of us. I like taking care of him like this. Simply rubbing the loofah against his skin gives me pleasure of knowing his body more. He had a several blade and bullet scars, each one tells a different story and I know every single one and they define the man I'm compelled to love unconditionally.

He kissed my mouth ardently. His kiss was full of need, making my knees weak as he pressed himself against me on the bathroom wall. I felt myself heating up from my core as I felt his hard shaft rubbing against my inner thighs.

"Oh, Amelia. I've ached to feel you just like this." He groaned as he takes & grips my arse and lifts me enough to meet his throbbing cock on my already wet entrance. I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"James. I'm all yours." I kissed his neck as my hands travelled across his back and nape.

He pushed into me sharply, I gasped at the sudden contact. "Ooh, baby. You feel so tight around me." He pushed himself deeper until the base if his long, massive cock was completely inside me, I screamed.

"Oh! Jim!" I wailed as he pumps in hard and fast. He breaths heavily against the junction of my neck and shoulder that always drives me to the edge of my climax.

"That's it baby, come for me." He felt my orgasm brimming ready to explode. "Aah! That's right, babe. Ooh! Yes, that's good baby."

He kept pumping into me as he searches for his own release. He released me from his grasp.

"Turn the damn thing off!" He commanded. I reached for the shower knob to turn it off. He sat on the shower floor allowing me to control our rhythm as I ride his cock. He firmly grips my hips guiding my movement.

"Amy, I'm close." I let him control my movement then as he speeds up our pace I can feel myself tighten again for my second climax.

"Ooh! Right there! Right there, love! Aah!" Jim moaned, his eyes shut tight as I arched my back as he hits my sensitive spot.

"Oh! James!" I wailed once more as our climax died down.

We sat there breathless. Jim kissed me afterwards and told me he loved me. We dried ourselves afterwards.

"No need to put on clothes just yet." I winked at him. "I plan on taking care of you the whole day."

One of the rare surprises in life is to make the great criminal mastermind blush as he tries to hide it. I love it when he shows his sensitive side, deep down he's a real sweet gentleman who aims to please his woman.

I lit candles and took an aromatherapy oil from the closet to help him relax. I urged him to lie on his stomach on the bed. As I put on my nightie, something comfortable to wear while giving him a rub down.

"Let me take care of you, sweetie. You deserve a break." I softly whispered in his ear as I straddled him to massage his back and shoulders.

"Does this feel good, baby?" I asked him for assurance.

"Oh yes, very good." He replied.

"Oh, that feels so good. Mhmm.." Jim would constantly mumble on the pillow.

I proceeded to massage his legs and calf then his feet as I hum my favorite tunes softly. By the time I'm done, I saw my sweet angel fast asleep.

_"James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider. A spider at the center of a web. A criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances."_ I remember Mr. Holmes' statement. Spiders are scary long-legged creatures, much like James to be honest, as most people would agree. I might hate them but he's the only _spider_ I want to be around with.

I spent the rest of the morning lying beside him listening to his steady breathing. I watched the way his chest would rise and fall as he breathes. And God help me, his face. Although he looked tired, he looked so lovely and serene. Angelic even. But most people would definitely say otherwise. I softly pushed back his ruffled hair and kissed his forehead and thought nothing could be better than this.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Jim came out of the bedroom wearing boxers.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." I beamed up at him. "Hungry? I made you some late lunch."

He slid his arms around me and said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, love. So how 'bout some desserts afterwards? Hmm?"


End file.
